


[Podfic] Possible, Still

by Hebecious



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Depression, Desperation, Fix-it fic, Gen, Isolation, Miscommunication, Post-Episode: s05e09 Lies of Omission, happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hebecious/pseuds/Hebecious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows what Scott wants. Scott wants peace and happiness and for Liam to get the girl and Kira to come back and Scott wants normal. Always has. So Stiles will give him that.</p><p>-</p><p>Wherein Stiles decides that if Scott no longer wants him because of what happened with Donovan, he's at least going to make sure Scott is safe. No matter what it costs him. No matter how much it hurts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Possible, Still

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Petals42](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Petals42).
  * Inspired by [Possible, Still](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/151666) by Petals42. 



Cover Artist: hebecious

Length: 01:11:51

Download Link: [MP3 (mediafire)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/g04mkm7la98l0g8/%5BTeen+Wolf%5D+Possible%2C+Still.mp3=0)  
                        [Audiofic.jinjury](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/possible-still)

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry about the problems with the link. Please let me know if there are still issues.


End file.
